


Unhurried

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft, Domestic Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is always glad to come home in the small hours to find Greg in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhurried

Mycroft knew before he unlocked his front door that Gregory was in his bed. Not only because it was going on two in the morning, and not only because of his security, but because, more often than not, it was commonplace for Gregory Lestrade to spend his nights in Mycroft’s bed.

He still had his own flat, of course. When Mycroft was gone for days or weeks he stayed at his own place (though he’d come here anyway a time or two). There was no public declaration of their relationship, it was private, it was theirs.

And Mycroft was so very grateful, for all of that.

Mycroft stepped into his foyer, put his umbrella and his coat in their place and moved through the dark house. He reached his bedroom and undressed quietly, watching the way Greg slept in his bed. Their bed, really. When Greg wasn’t here the bed always felt empty.

Clothes put away, Mycroft slipped beneath the covers. Greg rolled over at the dip in the mattress and snuggled up to his side, kissing his throat as he pulled him close. Mycroft sighed happily and felt the stress of the day melt away. Greg threw a leg over his and stroked the bare skin of his hip.

Mycroft kissed the top of his head, breathing in his shampoo. He felt Greg’s cock twitch against his side and smiled. He cupped Greg’s cheek and drew him up for a kiss.

Greg kissed him, moving fully on top of him, taking his time with unhurried kisses, still a bit sleep-slowed, but no less passionate. Mycroft ran his hands down Greg’s broad back, raising goosebumps. Greg’s hand was in his hair, mussing it. 

Here in the safety of the night, of this bed, it was just them. The troubles of the world could be forgotten. Greg rolled his hips and Mycroft groaned, nipping at his lip. Greg raised his head and smiled at him, dark eyes barely seen in the moonlight spilling in from the window, haloing his silver hair.

“Gorgeous,” whispered Mycroft, leaning up to kiss him again. Greg kissed him back before pulling away, moving down, tugging off Mycroft’s pants and tossing them off the side of the bed. He kissed Mycroft’s soft thighs, spreading them, nipping and licking them. Mycroft fumbled for the lube with none of his usual grace, passing it down to his lover, who took it without looking.

Mycroft gasped as Greg’s slick fingers teased his rim. Greg’s free hand held his, gently kissing his cock. Mycroft opened his eye to see Greg watching him, that same soft smile on his face, as if Mycroft were the most important thing in the universe.

Greg surged up to kiss him again as his fingers pressed inside. Mycroft moaned, Greg eagerly swallowing his small noises. Greg’s cock pressed against his hip, hot and hard and leaking, rutting slowly as he ensured that Mycroft was open and ready for him. Mycroft never felt so safe as he did in Greg’s arms.

Shifting, Greg moved in between Mycroft’s thighs. Mycroft drew his legs up, leaving himself open, wanting, no, _needing_ his lover. Greg kissed him again and lined up, raising his head to watch Mycroft’s face as he pushed inside. Mycroft grasped his shoulders, bracing himself, watching the concern in Greg’s eyes. Concern and love and passion and all those things they never really spoke about, but that were nonetheless true.

Mycroft wrapped his legs around Greg’s waist. Greg thrust, unhurried, sipping kisses from Mycroft’s lips like he were savouring the rarest wine. Mycroft rocked with him, holding him, moaning softly. They didn’t speak; they didn’t have to. Everything could be read in the way they moved, the way they touched, the look in one another’s eyes.

Greg’s hand wrapped around Mycroft’s cock. His grasp was firm, confident, just the right amount of pressure to make Mycroft’s eyes close as he gave himself over to the pleasure of it. “Yes,” whispered Mycroft, rocking between Greg’s cock and his hand.

“Beautiful,” answered Greg, kissing along his jaw, the barest stubble scratching against his lips. He moved faster, driving Mycroft into the bed, into the higher planes of pleasure. Mycroft gasped, clutching Greg harder, grounding himself, needing, wanting.

Greg twisted his wrist and at that Mycroft was undone, crying out as he spilled over Greg’s hand. Greg cursed softly, following him over, sloppy kisses landing on Mycroft’s chin and lips. There was the soft huff of laughter, of delight as Greg’s movements stilled and he kissed Mycroft properly, both hands now in his hair, no doubt smearing come in it.

Mycroft opened his eyes to see the smile on Greg’s face and gave one in return, which only made Greg smile broader. He leaned up to kiss him one more time, moaning softly as Greg slipped free. Greg gathered him tightly in his arms and kissed his throat one more time.

“Good morning,” said Mycroft, snuggling in close.

Greg reached down and pulled the blankets over them both. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> At least partially inspired by a comment thread from pureimaginatrix on my "Unconventional" fic. Thanks to hums-happily as well. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
